Cat Ears And Cake
by souleater4ever8869
Summary: L gets a new cherry tattoo,that causes him to get cat ears and a cat tail. Is Light going to fall for L or turn out to hate the new look? Yaoi LxLight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my second fanfic and its name is Cat Ears And Cake! Tell me if you like. **

**Chapter 1: Sweets and Cat Ears **

**[L's POV] **

Well I should get to sleep, I have been working on the Kira case for 20 hours. Light-kun is still the main suspect. I roll over to see Light asleep. Ha that little girl can't even stay awake for 15 hours .Well I guess I should sleep.

**L wakes up to see Light snuggling against the detective and springs out of bed, flinging Light with him.**

**[Light's POV] **

'What the heck man? Why did you drag me half way across the room? It's not like I was kissing you or something.' I yell.

**[L's POV]**

'You where clinging to me. It made me quite uncomfortable, Light-kun. I would like it if you would not do that again' I say. Wait, why is my face feeling red? Am I sick? I should just take a shower. Yea that will make me better. I might have a fever, I will have to check. 'Hey Light-kun I am going to take a shower, ok. Don't run away.' I say calmly. I get a towel and walk into the bathroom. I then cuff my hand cuff to the shower thingy [what do you call those things anyway?] and take a shower.

**[Light's POV]**

God damn these cuffs are tight, they are cutting off my freaking circulation. Can't he just stop yanking my arm off for once?' Hurry it up princess!' I yell. I hear L yell back that he is almost done. He takes so long in the shower, what is he a girl? I laugh at my joke and feel my arm nearly get ripped off again.' God L could you pull any harder?' I say angered by his pulling. I sigh at the feel of relief of no more yanking and pulling. L walks out of the bathroom with a towel on his head. 'You done yet princess?' I ask. L nods and says that the shower is all mine. I sigh and walk into a water filled bathroom. I yank L's chain and he falls over on the floor. 'Did you make this flooded mess?' I question with anger. L looks up from his floor and nods. I yank him up. I can tell you one thing I hate is a flooded shower. L walks into the bathroom and cleans his mess. He yanks my chain and I almost fall on the floor of the bathroom. 'You happy yet your highness?' He asks with sarcasm. I reply with a simple yes, because I am just manly like that. L just rolls his eyes and sits in his crouching position outside the door. I take my shower, making sure to yank the chain a lot. I walk out the door to see a sleeping L curled up on the floor. I could not help but blush at the cute sight of a curled up L. L wakes up and rubs his eyes, 10 points Light. That smart ass!

_**A/N Light is not Kira, it is someone else**_

**[L's POV] **

I can't believe that I fell asleep on the floor like that. How embarrassing, for me to let Light-kun see me like that. __I get up and rub my eyes. How queer, I don't fall asleep like that nor do I rub my eyes. Maybe I am getting sick. I have not been feeling myself lately. Light yanks my chain causing me to trip and fall on the floor. '5 more points Light-kun' I say. I get up and drag Light down the stairs so I could get some pie. Light decided he wanted to fall down the stairs on me. That idiot. Why does my face feel red again? His face is blushing, why is this? He gets up and brushes himself off. I get up also and walk to the pie. I take out a huge slice and eat it to see Light-kun's eyes widen. He knows I operate on sweets. I just sit and eat another piece of pie.' What are ya looking Light-kun? Are you ok?' I ask. Light nods and I go back to eating my pie. I finish my pie and throw my pan away. All of a sudden I pass out.

**[Light's POV]**

All of a sudden L passes out. I fall down and get up to pick up L. I call the doctor and he comes over. Why the hell am I so worried about L? The doctor comes and says L will be fine, he just needs to rest. I nod and the doctor leaves. I walk to the bed to see a sleeping L. Why am I blushing at the sight of L? But I do have to admit he looked cute in his innocent, weak state. L opens his eyes and yawns. I see that he got a small tattoo on his chest bone of a black cherry. Why had I not noticed this tattoo earlier? He gets up and rubs his head to find two, soft looking black cat ears. His tail stands up and he grabs his tail. He starts yelling and freaking out. He then sits on the bed, his tail twitching with anger. I had to go to the bathroom to hide my blushing and nose bleed. I then walk out and sit next to L and tell him to get some sleep and that he will be better in the morning.

**[L's POV] **

Why do I feel so weak and why am I blushing uncontrollably? Not to mention the fact I have cat ears and a tale! It all started when I got that stupid cherry tattoo, then I got all weird and stuff. And now a cat tail and ears. I grab my frizzed tail and my eyes widen and I freak out. WTF! Now I am tired not to mention blushing like a school girl. I just cover my face and feel my soft tail swish back and forth. Light sits next to me, obviously speech less. He tells me to get some sleep. I take off the cuffs and look at his wrist with sores on it. I tell him if he runs away, I will find him and take him to prison. He nods and walks down the stairs. I fall asleep and Light-kun comes up the stairs with soup and says I need to eat it. I wake up and immediately refuse to eat anything but sweets. He pouts and says I need to eat it to get better. He glares at me and I finally agree after a good long stare. He takes a spoon full of soup, blows it off and tells me to open my mouth. I blush and turn away. NO. I am not a child Light-kun I don't need to be feed. Light just shrugs and tells me to eat or he will force feed me. I still refuse and I yawn. Suddenly I feel a spoon in my mouth, I gulp down the contents and shiver at the horrible taste. Light smirks and gets another spoon full ready. He tells me to open my mouth, I being in the state I am in, give up and do as I am said. I finish the soup and fall asleep.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I want to know if I should make another chapter or not so tell me if I should! **


	2. Chapter 2

Yay second chapter, hope you all like it!

**Chapter 2: The Cherry Tattoo**

**[Light's POV]**

Why the hell am I blushing at the sight of L? I have to admit, he looks so cute while sleeping with his new ears and tail. Piss I am blushing again! I need to calm down and force feed the L. Great L finally gives in and will let me feed him, because I really don't want to force feed such a cute face. Damn it Light stop thinking like this! I feed L his soup and he falls back to sleep. I fall asleep next to L and wake up to a cat tail brushing against my legs and sweet breath on my chest. I look at L with his thumb in his mouth and he wakes up. L starts to retreat and hides in a corner. That's strange, he never hides. I walk over and L's tail swishes back and forth. I drag him out of his corner and I tell him to take a shower. He cowards at the thought of water on him. He still refuses and I drag him to the bathroom. 'Do you need me to take the shower with you?' I ask out of anger. L just stares at me and turn the water on. L's ears fold down and his tail twitches. I tell him to take his clothes off so I could bathe him. L finally gives up and takes his shirt off. I blush at the sight of his pale skin and cherry tattoo. Now that you think of it he is pretty fit considering the fact he eats twice his weight in sweets and never goes outside. WTF! I can't be falling for L. I step out of my thoughts when L tells me to step out so he could get in. I do as I am told and go back in to bathe him after he tells me to come back in. He starts to blush as I walk in and his tail wraps around him. I start to wash him and he laughs. 'Stop it tickles Light, stop, stop!' he laughs. I blush and stop washing him with the puffy thing. He stops laughing and starts to blush like crazy and tells me to get out. I follow my orders and leave the cat eared L alone. I blush and wait for L to get out. All of a sudden I hear L yell that he needs help. I walk in to see an L struggling with pants and a shirt stuck on his head. He squirms more and falls on the floor. He starts to struggle and gets even more stuck in the clothing. I blush and help him with his clothes. He now only has his boxers on and I decide I want to have a nose bleed. Sometimes I am so stupid. I stop my nose bleed and see a blushing L with a swishing tail. I help L get his shirt over his ears and pants over his soft cat tail. Sadly, I had to cut a hole in his pants so his tail would be comfortable. He sighs in relief and cuffs us back together. L then thinks for a while and takes the cuffs off. If you run away, I will send you to prison. I nod and we head down stairs to meet the task force and tell them about L's new cat features.

**[L's POV] **

I hate these new cat ears and tail. I feel so pathetic, having to have Light-kun bathe and dress me. I can't believe I started laughing when he bathed me, or even let him bathe me. Not to mention I got stuck in my shirt and could not get my pants on. This cherry tattoo caused it all. But I don't even have the money to get it removed. I knew I should have not went to that creepy guy or got a tattoo in the first place. It was a moment of weakness and I paid for it. Maybe if I eat more sweets the features will go away. Stupid tail. Stupid ears. I walk down the stairs to get the sweets and meet the task force. They are not here; all there is a stupid note. It says that they went away to the beach house on a vacation for a week and a half. It's too bad that the Kira case will be closed for a while. All I can do now is watch Mexican soap operas and hope that the cat features go away. I see Light walk down and he asks if I am feeling better. I nod and say yes. Light asks If I want to go to the candy store and buy some more sweets because we are out. I swear I shot up from the couch and I could feel my ears lift up. I grab Light-kun's hand and drag him out the door. I was so excited to go to the sweets shop and eat everything in sight. Then watch TV for the next 11 days. You know, do guy stuff. Light and I stop at the candy shop and I look at the marvelous shop. I run in but I get choked by Light grabbing the coaler of my shirt. 'No, No L has to hide his ears and tail before going to the candy shop.' Light-kun says calmly. I sigh and slip on the stupid hoodie. Wait, why does it have cherries on it? 'Light I am not a girl! Give me a new disguise!'I yell disgusted with the girly outfit. Light sighs and says it suited me and I needed to shut up. I pout and walk in the store. My ears prick up and Light pulls my hood on before anyone sees. I sigh and start to choose a out a few bags or so of loli-pops, three containers of Oreos, eight bars of chocolate, two bottles of soda, and a couple pies. Light just does a face palm and I walk up to the counter. Light holds up his wallet, knowing I have no money. I step back and hey pays around 50 dollars on sweets for me, he knows I am mean when I have no sweets.

**[Light's POV]**

Ok so I know L loves sweets and he finished the last of his sweets yesterday, but he eats too many sweets. He is going to die of freaking diabetes. I don't know what this feeling is, but it is warm and fuzzy, and it's when I am around L. He just looks so cute and innocent with his cat features. But I know he hates them so while he is watching his Mexican soap operas, I am going to find out how to make them go away. Ok so I think I may be in love with L. Wait, I can't love L, he has no emotion and will never feel the same way. I will just hold back my blushing and stop loving him. Yea I don't think I can stop blushing about him, especially when he has ears and a tail.

**Well hope you liked, please comment if you do or don't. Love ya all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Hope you all like, please leave a comment if you like or don't. **

**Chapter 3: The ball**

**[L's POV] **

I am happy that I got more sweets, I love sweets. Now all I have to do is get rid of these ears and tail. Light-kun's face is always red, it's cute and all but I still hate these features. They make me feel like a weak girl. Hopefully these sweets will make them go away.

**[Light's POV]**

L is happy now, so now he won't complain. That's good. I read on the paper this morning there is going to be a ball. I might be able to get some answers on how to get rid of L's new features if we go. Sadly, it is only for couples, and I don't have a girlfriend. Hehe maybe I could get L to dress in drag and we can pretend to be a couple. That will work, I just have to say that there will be sweets and L will do anything. So I guess I should get him a dress and me a suit.

_**Light tells L that there is a ball and that he may be able to get rid of L's new features if they go, and L even agrees to dress in drag**_

**[L's POV]**

Well even if I did agree to dress in drag, it was for two good reasons. Sweets and to get rid of my tail and ears. We have to go get me measured, fitted into a dress, hair extensions and Light-kun his suit. I don't want to even go, but I need to get these cat features off of me. We arrive at the suit store and Light-kun tries on a navy blue suit. I have to admit, he looks great in a suit. Wait, why am I blushing? I have to stop. I quit when Light-kun address me and he asks if he looks ok. I want to tell him he looks amazing, but instead, I just nod and reply with a simple 'yes'. Darn it, I am so stupid, why do I feel this way about Light-kun? He would never return my thoughts, so why bother. We walk out the store with Light-kun's suit as we head to the dress and salon. The woman named Misa measures me and we head to a rack with my size dresses. She picks out a long, navy blue dress with a black bow, and short sleeves. She also hands me another long dress that is pink, has long sleeves, and no bow. Misa shoves me and the two dresses into the dressing room, then tells me to put them on.

**[Light's POV]**

I get back from the salon with L's hair extensions and hand them over the changing room door to him. He grabs them and tells me to leave him alone. L steps out of the room and tells me to bug off, and I do so. Its only 30 minutes to the ball, I hope he hurries up. 20 minutes later he calls me back in, and I see a girl. 'Who is that?' I ask. The girl replies that she is L. I am rendered speechless. He did a really good job on himself. He looks just like a girl. L asks if he looks nice. He is wearing a navy blue dress with a black bow and short sleeves. He has long black hair, and does not have the black under his eyes. I truthfully want to tell him that he is beautiful, but that I like him better without the fake boobs, the long hair, the dress and the makeup. I want to tell him I like him better natural. But, instead I say he looks like a girl and that it will do. L looks a bit hurt. I just shrug it off. I tell him that it's time to go and his new name is Takara. He nods and walks with me. I also tell him he has to be my pretend girlfriend. He starts blushing and we arrive at the ball.

**[L's POV]**

I tried so hard to make myself to look nice. I wore a dress, fake boobs, heels, hair extensions, and even makeup. It's to bad he only shrugged me off. We arrive and we meet a Matsuda and Misa together. I thought Matsuda and the rest of the task force where at the beach house. Well Matsuda is kind of an air head, he probably missed the bus or something. We chat with them and Matsuda finally asks who I am. Light of course steps up first and says that I am his new girlfriend, Takara. He holds my hand and I look away, trying to hide a blush.

**[Light's POV]**

We then say our goodbyes and they leave. A strange man walks up to us, L's cat ears prick up again and he hides behind me. The man says he knows how to get rid of the cat features. L speaks up and says this was the man that gave him the tattoo. He winces in pain when his tattoo starts to burn. The man chuckles and collar with a chain appears around L's neck. The man grabs the chain and L struggles. 'The only way for the tail to go away and the ears off is a secret that you guys will have to find out.' The strange man chuckles. L passes out and the man runs off. I pick up L and I carry him home. I set him on the bed and change him into his usual jeans and t-shirt, also making sure to get off all the makeup. I try to take the collar and chain off but no luck. I kiss L on the cheek softly and cover him with a blanket. 'Goodnight, L.' I whisper in his ear. I then fall asleep next to L. I wake up to feel L's soft ears tickling my face and him holding his tail as he breathes sweetly on my neck. I get up. It's 7AM. I walk down the stairs and decide to make L some pudding for breakfast. I fix him up some pudding and bring it up to a sleeping L. He looked so cute, with his tail and ears, sleeping curled up and holding his tail. I can't help but to blush at the sight. __He starts to wake and I sit on the bed next to him. His tail swishes and he grabs the pudding that I hand him. L eats the pudding and thanks me. He then asks why he was no longer in his drag. I blush and say that I dressed him and took his makeup off after he passed out. He blushes and tugs at his chain.' Why do I have this?' L questions. 'It suddenly appeared after your tattoo started burning.' I reply calmly. He sighs and gets up to take a shower. Don't run away he says. Like I would want to do that.

**What is this I hear? A crowd of yaoi fan girls waiting for one of them to make the moves? It is! Don't worry it will happen soon enough! Hope you liked! I am running out of ideas so tell me if you have any I could use. Love ya all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I am updating fast! This is my fourth chapter. Hope you like.**

**Chapter 4: Peauntbutter Chocolate Pop tarts and A storm **

_**A/N: This title was inspired by Peauntbutter chocolate pop tarts my**_** favorite pop tart**

**[L's POV]**

Oh joy now I have a collar and a chain. That's nice. I can't believe Light had to change me out of my clothes. I feel so pathetic. I saw the man that gave me the tattoo yesterday, he is the one that did this to me. At least Light had fun at the ball. There were no sweets, I fell for that stupid trick. So basically I only dressed in drag to feel disappointed when Light did not call me pretty. I mean, I thought I was beautiful, I made pretty girl. He should have said I was a pretty girl. Wait! No! I am not a girl, I am a manly man! Crap. Stupid chain, stupid ears, stupid tail. I hate them all. I find it pitiful that I look like this. Although Light-kun is probably having a good laugh at all of this. This is bad, it's been like this for 3 days and still no way to get these stupid things off. I only have 8 days left to get them off, and the strange man seems to have given me a collar as a prize. This is no good at all.

**[Light's POV]**

Now that you think about it, L has been pushing me away from him. He did look hurt when I said he was not a pretty girl, but come on I like him not some silly girl covered in makeup. He was pretty though, he did a great job on the makeup and had me fully convinced he was a beautiful girl. He is the only one that can be bare foot, bags under his eyes, messy hair, and look great. Not to mention the fact he has cat features and a chained collar. He just looks so cute, but I know he hates his new features. Someday I might be able to confess that I love him. I am sure he would never love me back.

_**The next night afternoon it was dark and stormy. The wind was howling 17 different ways, and it was a moonless night. Lightning was striking, thunder was crashing, and rain was flooding the streets. No electricity and heat. No light. Light burns a candle and the two men huddle in their own blankets. As the storm goes on and the only thing you can hear is the spatter of rain on the pavement and thunder crashing. **_

**[L's POV]**

I am so scared of the storm. The only thing I hate more than my new features, is storms. They scare the living crap out of me. Light-kun does not need to know that I am curled up in a closet, my tail frizzed, and that I am scared of storms. He can never find this out, or he might make fun of me. I huddle in my ball and wince when thunder crashes. I can hear Light-kun calling my name, but I am not going to answer. Light-kun starts to look in my room and I hold my breath. Suddenly a crash of thunder bangs and I scream. It's not my fault, I could not help myself. Light-kun slams open the closet door and I try to hide myself in a ball so he won't see me. Sadly, I fail. Light picks me up, walks down the stairs, and sets me on the couch. I hide my face in my knees and Light sits next to me. Another crash thunder bangs and I scream. My tail frizzes and ears prick up as I dive under the coffee table. Light drags me by the tail, and then pulls me up onto the couch. I shiver as I get cold. He covers me with his blanket, with him still in it. I blush and lean my head on his shoulder. Thunder booms and I get ready to run off again, but Light-kun grabs me. He blushes and I stop my struggling. My tail swishes no longer frizzed up and Light-kun pets my head as my ears twitch. 'Your ears are so soft L.' he says in a calming tone. I let him pet my ears and I feel a blush cross my face.

**[Light's POV]**

I had no idea L was so scared of thunder storms. He even had tears forming in his eyes a little while ago. He really is scared of storms. I feel so bad for him. First he gets cat features. Then he gets a new non-removable chained collar. Now there is a storm, which scares the living crap out of him. I pet his ears and calm him down. He looks so cute with his innocents and cat ears. I can't help but to blush. I then feel something warm, and soft on my cheek. I blush more to see that L had kissed my cheek. L cuddles me and I blush even more. I then do something I never thought I would do. I kiss his lips. His lips are soft and they are sweet. I feel him kiss back. I blush uncontrollably and he does the same. He then says something that surprises me. He says that he liked me. Not like a friend, but I like you a lot type of like. He said he loved me. He blushes and puts his head in his knees. I whisper in his ear 'I like you more than a friend to.' He looks up from his knees and he asks how I could possibly like a guy like him. I reply with 'well I like you because you are you.' He blushes lays his head on my lap. His ears and tail are gone now. I tell him this and he looks surprised. He looks happy now. His smile is so sweet, it makes me melt inside. I blush and he lies back down on my lap.

**[L's POV]**

I told him. I can't believe I told him I liked him, and we even kissed on the lips. My cat features are gone now. I don't really mind the collar. I am happy Light-kun likes me back. It's funny how when we both admitted that we liked each other my cat features go away. Light-kun's lap is so warm. Suddenly I wake up around 6AM, with Light-kun and a blanket around me. I take this time to look at Light-kun's face. It is so perfect. His red hair hangs over his forehead. I kiss his cheek and get ready for the day.

**Well L and Light finally admit they like each other. I think in a chapter or so I am going to make them boyfriends. It's going to be so cute. Hope you liked this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there hope you like this next chapter. School is starting soon so I may not be able to update as often. **

**Chapter 5: Sunshine Pie**

**[Light's POV]**

I am so happy L likes me back. I am going to make a cake for him! Let's see, we need eggs, flour, soda, mustard, and water. L is asleep so I have time. I put the ingredients together and look at my wonderful baking. Let's bake them, I put them in the oven on full blast for 30 minutes and take them out. They now have a chocolate color. L loves chocolate. L walks down the stairs and asks what I am cooking. He looks at the cake I made and does a face palm.

'Light I know you can't bake. You did not have to try for me.' L complies.

I nod and throw away the burnt death cakes. L smiles and he says that we could make a cake together later. I agree and L sits on the couch and eats a case of Oreos. Suddenly he grows back his cat features and screams. He buries his head in his knees and sobs. I sit next to him as he says he is some freak cat hybrid. I hug the crying L softly. He looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

'You're not a freak to me L. I think you look cute.' I say.

L looks at me eyes and hugs me. I kiss his cheek and pet his ears. He starts to, purr? That's strange. I call the doctor up after L calms down. He nibbles on a piece of pie and watches TV. The doctor comes over and takes a look at L.

'Well it looks like L is a neko, therefore he can hide his ears, but when something triggers his cat side his ears and tail will appear.'

The doctor informs us. I knew something was different about L. I have also been told nekos are rare and I need to be careful with L.

**[L's POV]**

I just found out that I am a neko. Why does god hate me? Now whenever I am around catnip or something, my cat features will come out and I will act like a cat. I am sure Light-kun hates me now. Why would he ever like a cat freak? I sight and we walk home, chained together. I am still on the Kira case. We walk home and I pull out my laptop. Light-kun takes a nap, and then wakes up an hour or so later. I look at him and he asks if I was ok. I nod and tell him that I need cake. Light-kun just nods and walks downstairs. I knew it, now because I am a neko he hates me. I knew I should have never showed emotion. Well at least I can drown my sorrow in cake and Mexican soap operas. Last I heard Julia dies and Juan is at her funeral. I get the cake mix out and all the ingredients. Light asks if we were making a cake together. I just look at him and say that I am making it, not both of us. Now Light looks half hurt and confused. I can't like him anymore, it just makes me weak. He probably tried to turn me away from the Kira case, so I won't suspect him. Love is unneeded; it is just a chemical in the brain. It is simply unneeded. I start to bake and Light just follows me around the kitchen. I finally finish and the cake comes out perfect. I take a can of frosting with the cake and sit on the couch.

_**A/N: when I say sit with L it means his creepy slouch thing**_

**[Light's POV]**

I know L has had a bad day and all, but he seems to dislike me now. He had a bitter expression whenever I spoke to him. Maybe I did something to upset him. I sit with L and watch TV with him. He falls asleep around 1:30 AM. I think about what the doctor said. He said that L is going to be very fragile. That I need to be gentle. I sigh and try to wake up the sleeping L. L rolls over and his tail swishes as he wakes up. I blush, I can't help it he is just so cute.

_**~time skip to the a few weeks after the task force arrives~**_

**[Light's POV]**

The task force arrived a few weeks ago , and now L is working really hard on the Kira case. He won't talk to me and seems to only be on his laptop. Now that you think of it, he is usually pulls all nighters and is not eating that much. Before I was afraid he was going to die of diabetes, now I am afraid he is going to die of starvation. He has only eaten a whole cake, a package of Oreos, or 11 loli- pops a week since he found out he was a neko. It's kind of scary. I am really worried about L. All he does is think about the case and talk about the case, never thinking of himself. I know, I am going to cheer him up. I finally got him to come out of his room. We are no longer chained together, but I am still a suspect. I drag him out of his room and he forgets to hide his ears. Unfortunately, Matsuda is out in the kitchen.

'Hi L, OHMYGAWD!YOUHAVECATEARS! So kawaii!' Matsuda cries.

L is now automatically turning away and has a frown on his face. He covers his ears with his hands and grabs his tail as Matsuda fangirls. I feel so bad for the neko. The next thing I know Matsuda is covering L with hugs and kisses his head. Ok now that was to far, I am the only one that is allowed to kiss L. I punch Matsuda in the face and he heads to his corner. L frowns again and walks back up to his room. Crap, L needs to stay down here. It's bad for him to not socialize much. I grab his hand and pull him back to the kitchen. I see L frown again and he yanks my hand off his. His tail is twitching out of anger now. Is he mad at me, did I do something? L walks down the stairs and looks for something. Strange, he seems to be looking hard for it, I am going to help. I ask what he is looking for but he does not answer me. Matsuda walks out of his corner and hugs L. L's tail frizzes but it stops. Usually L would punch Matsuda if he started hugging him. No, it could not be! Could L and Matsuda be dating? This would be bad, because I belong with L not that…Thing. L finds what he is looking for, and smiles faintly. I think it's a necklace or something. What is he doing? He picks it up in is strange way and examines it.

'This will do' L says with his voice sounding sad.

What's wrong with L? He is like depressed. He has been moody lately. Suddenly he runs out the door. I try to catch up with the L, but he has cat-like speed. He can run through the shadows and he seems to disappear. He then meets up with a strange man, the same one that gave him the tattoo. He hands the necklace to the man, and sits down on the ground. The man pets the L and L rubs against the man. What the hell? Is this why L has been so quiet? Wait, L is getting up and looks mad. His collar and chain glow. He falls on the ground and he screams in pain. The man smirks and pets L's head. L is still moaning in pain. It looks like he hit his head pretty hard on the ground. His collar stops glowing and L stops moaning. The man pets his head and L purrs.

'Good kitty. You're my little pet. Thank you for getting that necklace and tricking that fool, Light. Soon you will be all mine.' The strange man chuckles.

What the heck! I run over and kick the man. He gets back up and he commands L to attack me. L's collar glows and he kicks me in the head. I hit the ground, and L has me pinned. His eyes are different now, they are a crimson red. He pulls out a knife and holds it to my neck.

'L, stop! Don't do it, that man is controlling you!' I cry.

L just simply smiles and unpins me after the man commands him to. He runs over to the man and the man pets his head. L purrs. I get up and run to the man. L gets up again and holds up the knife. The man holds up a hand and signals for him to stop.

**Looks like L has a curse on him! Light does not sound happy either. Oh boy, what's going to happen next! You will just have to find out on the next chapter. Hoped you liked. **


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you like this next chapter. Its name is 'The curse and the Cake'.

Chapter 6: The Curse and the Cake

[Light's POV]

The man holds up hand and tells L to stop. I walk over to L and he looks at me with crimson eyes.

'This man is mine now; the curse is already in progress. L is now my little pet' The strange man says.

I swear and the man explains that he had always loved L. That I was just in the way. Nekos are easy to curse, so it was easier for him to find a curse. It is called the ' cat eared curse'. I land a punch on the man, but he grabs L's chain. L's tail swishes and his eyes seem to glow as he smirks.

'Master has given me these eyes. Do you like them?' L asks.

L has obviously lost his mind to the curse. For now anyway. I can't believe someone would do such a thing to L. I kick the man. He gets back up and L's chain glows again. L screams in pain again and tears form in his eyes.

'This makes L obey me. When he does not obey, or the curse starts to run out, it glows and the pain feels like a burning fire to him.' The man explains.

L's collar glows again and he falls to the ground. L screams in pain. He then gets up and lands a punch on the strange man. The man falls to the ground. He gets back up and L's collar glows again. I walk over to L and the man kicks me. Oh god, he can kick really well. I am thrown back to a brick wall by the force of the kick. The man grabs L's chain and pulls him off the ground. L's collar suddenly breaks and the man screams.

'It's broken! I worked so hard on this curse!' The man yells.

L lands multiple punches and kicks on the man, but the strange man does the same. L's eyes change back to their normal color and he grabs the man's shirt. Bad choice. The guy pulls out a knife and stabs L 3 times. L hits the ground and hits hit head, gasping for air. I can see the tears in his eyes, and the blood spilling from multiple puncture wounds. The man walks over to L and kicks him. L is now coughing up blood. I attack the man and pull out his knife. I land a few hits on him, almost forgetting about the bleeding L. The man is now knocked out (I did land a couple hits on his head, he might have a concussion now). I run over to L and he is bleeding badly. He has tears in his eyes and he smiles faintly. I pick up L and he tries to speak. I hush him and he passes out of blood loss. I rush him to the hospital and they run him to the ER room.

_**~time skip to 3 weeks later~**_

**[Light's POV]**

L is in a coma now. They are afraid he may not make it. Nekos are fragile, and they don't heal well. The hospital says that I can see him when I want to. I walk into his room. It's a tear jerking sight, L in a coma. I was hoping that I would never have to see this. I sit on his bed side and cry softly. He can't die, I love him to much. Time flied by and it is 10PM and time for me to leave. I wipe away my tears and I kiss L's forehead softly. He starts to wake up. He looks horrible. One of his cat ears has a chip in it, He has 2 scars on his chest, one down his torso, and different colored eyes. I smile faintly and hug him. He pushes me off him and starts to freak out.

'Who are you? What are you doing hugging me?' L yells.

The nurse comes in and informs me that L now is suffering from amnesia. She says that I could take him home and try to tell him what he forgot, but he will deny it. I take L home.

**[L's POV]**

Why is this strange man hugging me? Why do I have cat features, why do I have weird eyes? This is quiet strange. I just need to work on the case. I have been working on it for a while and still no more clues. I walk into the house and I am mauled by hugs and flowers. I try to get out of someone's grasp but fail. Then the guy that got me from the hospital pries the guy off me and asks if I was ok. I clench me torso and nod. He introduces himself and the others. His name is Light Yagmai. The others are Matsuda, Mello, and Misa and like 20 other people. I pull out my laptop and start on the case. Light seems to be the main suspect, so to make sure he does not get away, I chained him to me. It may be harder to live, but if I want to solve the case, I have to. I hate these freaking ears and tail. Not to mention the fact that I have a eye patch to hide a red eye.

_**A/N: L now has one crimson red eye, and one normal eye because of the curse**_

**[Light's POV]**

I have decided to not tell L about anything before he got out of the hospital. I am now chained to L, but I kind of like being close to him. He hates being a neko. He gets up and says that he is going to take a shower. I nod and head to the bathroom. He slams the door closed and my arm is now getting yanked off. I swear if he could yank any harder, he would. I have locked away all feelings for L. I can't fall in love with him. I yell for him to hurry up. He walks out of the bathroom, with his eye patch on and a towel on his head. I blush a bit and he tells me to take a shower. I do as I am told and take my shower. I walk out and see L typing on his laptop. He looks up and then turns back to his computer. I lay down and take a nap. I then wake up to hear a crying Matsuda and L still, typing on his computer. Matsuda explains that L and I have to take a vacation so we don't over work ourselves. L looks at Matsuda wide eyed.

' I am perfectly fine, I don't need a vacation.' L says

Matsuda says that L is going to have poor health, and the doctors say that he needs to stay away from the city and laptop for awhile. L sighs and finally agrees.

_**~time skip to 2 weeks later, when they 2 men head to a shrine~**_

**[L's POV]**

Light-kun drives us to the county. It is around 11PM in the night and our car decides it wants to die. The shrine is around 3 miles away and Light-kun looks tired for driving all day long. I sigh and look over to see a yawning Light.

'You look tired Light-kun, do you want to stay here for the night?' I ask.

I see him nod slightly and he replies with a simple yes. He crawls into the back seat of the car and I see white flakes drifting from the sky. I pull out a blanket and cover him with it as he drifts off to sleep almost instantly. I lay down next to the sleeping man and I look at him. I had never noticed his Auburn red hair. It lies across his forehead, and his chest lifts up and down. His skin is a tanish color, and it matches his perfect hair. Light's eyes flicker as he dreams, and he shivers. I curl up next to him to keep him warm and I find myself drifting off into a silent sleep.

**[Light's POV]**

My eyes flicker open, to see a sleeping Ryuzaki. I gaze at him. I have been able to see him, just not this close. His hair is blacker than a raven's feathers. Not to mention the fact that his skin is pale. Like snow, but it seems to give off a faint glow in the moon light. His body lay motionless and still. He looks like a sleeping beauty, waiting for his prince in shining armor to awake him from his deep sleep. Ryuzaki's eyes start to fill with tears and he screams. He crawls under the car's seat and I can hear him crying softly. I pick him up and I lay him next to me. He is shaking with fear and stops crying. I hold him close and his soft ears rub against my chin.

'What happened Ryuzaki?' I ask.

'I had a nightmare, you where Kira, and you had killed me. You enslaved the world. I was killed by a bullet shot to the head, by you.' Ryuzaki confesses, his voice still shaking.

I hold him close and he stops shivering.

'I am not Kira. I would never kill you. I would not want to kill my only friend.' I say softly

Ryuzaki was so pretty. Even in the state he was in, he was beautiful in my eyes. Ryuzaki's eyes had met mine, and for the first time, I saw his red eye. It was so crimson, almost like a blood red. While the other, a dark black color. They looked up to me, sad and hurt in his glistening eyes. He pushed me away and rolled over.

'Thank you Light-kun. You are my only friend. Please get your rest, you will need it.' Ryuzaki whispers.

Great, now I am blushing. Ryuzaki is so cute. His tail twitches and he grabs it. Wait a sec, I mean SUPER cute.

**Sorry I did not update as soon**. **My Spanish teacher decided to dump a load of homework on me, and I have been tired lately. Anyway, I will be updating sooner, so hope u guys like it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**7th chapter! Give me praise people! Lol jk. This chapters name is Aburn hair and the cats tail.**

**Chapter 7: Aburn hair and cats tail**

**[L's POV]**

I wake up and see Light's perfect hair lay softly on his forehead as he breathes softly in his sleep. He awakes and looks in my eyes. His eyes where a carmel color, so rich and dreamy.

"Good morning princess" I say

Light rolls his eyes and sits up. The chain brushes against my skin and I shudder, Its cold. We start to push the car, and we arrive at a shrine. Its so pretty, I can see snow swoop from the sky. The xclouds so white and sky so blue. Its nice here. A week away from the case. We walk into the shrine and the fire place lit. Its freezing, and the first thing Light does is sit next to the fire place. The day has pretty much passed, and its seven PM we woke up around 10, dont judge. I drag the half soaked Light to the room we wiil be staying in. I tell the carmel eyed cutie to take a shower, so he wont get sick. Light nods and heads to the bathroom. Its huge, and I mean huge. But the bad part is, the shower is on the other side of the door, so the chain wont streatch that far. I sight and Light starts to strip. I cover my eyes and blush. Light turns on the water and hops on. I uncover my eyes and Light is now showering. My eyes start to droop and I feel myself fall asleep.I am awoke by a stupid Light, staring at me, not in the cute way, but how a stalker would. I run for dear life, thinking it was a stalker, or even worse, BB. Light walks over to me, and starts to laugh his ass off. I do a face palm and go to take my shower. I take my shower, and I see Light starting at his wrists. HMM, whats that souposed to mean? Now that I think, he has been kind of moody lately and His father is never at work anymore. He looks up at me and stands up. Whats wrong? Mood swing is all I could think.

**[Light's POV]**

Kira got them all. My mother, father, even Sayu. They are dead now. They have been dead for a month now. I cant tell Ryuzaki. He probaly does not even know what its like to have someone he held close to him, die. I have been cutting myself. Yes its true, under this smart man, is a sad boy,16 years old. School has been rejecting me now. Ryuzaki could never love me, could he? He would never love me. I stand up and greet L with a fake smile. He seems convinced. Its pretty hard to not have L see me in the process of cutting my self, but then again, he would not care anyway. Would he? He smiles back and says hi. We walk down the stairs and Ryuzaki gets himself a slice of cake. I watch him eat it. His ears prick up and tail swishes. He gets up from his seat and locks the door. He grabs my hand and drags me into the room. Its been around 3 hours sience we got here. Its like 9:30. He slams the door closed, and locks it. He looks terrified. He pulls me into a secret passage and locks it. I can hear thumping and laughing. Ryuzaki tells me to keep quiet and he grasps hold of my hand. I stay silent and Ryuzaki looks even more scared, as the thumping comes closer. It stops and starts to go away. It starts to get louder and the door bursts down. I can hear laughter and a knife scraping on the floor. The laughing gets louder, and louder. My heart is now beating fast, and Ryuzaki looks as though he was going to die. It gets even louder and I can smell smoke. The laughter stops and they walk out the room. They get out of the house, but before we hear a loud crash and laughter. We unlock the door and the smoke covers us as we get out. Ryuzaki look terrified. I stays in one place, even when the fire burns close to me. I stand there, motionless. He pulls me by the arm and gets me out the room door. The fire smothers me and L. I pass out and he drags me out the fire. I can hear screams of pain. I can feel coldness on my body. I wake up and I see the house in flames and Ryuzaki hovering over me. Tears falling from his eyes, and body bloody and burned. I grab him in my arms and he screams in pain. i let go, to see burns and cuts on his back, and head bleeding. I step back and I hear a wimper. The snow is a red color and tears fall from his eyes. He gets up slowly and hugs me, tears still falling from his eyes. I cant help but look into his eyes, to only see hurt, sorrow and sadness. Its sad. I hear sirens and people pick us up, also putting out the fire. We are sent to a hospital and 1 week later, we are let out. I cant belive Ryuzaki risked his life for me. I walk into his room to pick him up. I can see the bandages on him and I look back, trying to hold back tears. Ryuzaki gets up and we walk out of the hospital. We get to the task force and Matsuda tramples me, smothering Ryuzaki with flowers and sweets. He pushes Matsuda away, rather harshly. I look at him and he grabs a piece of eats it and He goes back to his office. The rest of us follow. Ryuzaki looks saddend. No more light in his eyes. He looks back and tells us to get to work. He tells me come with him and I nod. We go into the other room and he tells me that the percent of me being Kira is 78. I can feel my eyes widden and he looks depressed. He hangs his head down and hand cuffs us together.

_**~ Time skip to 3 weeks later~**_

**[L's POV]**

I hate the fact that Light has a 78% chance of being Kira and me haveing a 90% chance of loving him. Now he probaly hates me. A freak, someone that can put him into the death sentence. My back is now scared. I saved him, risking my own life. He hates me now, probaly. He would neve want to love a multi eyed color, scared and cat eared freak. My first friend, has a large chance of being Kira. Why does god hate me? What did I do to deserve this?

**[Light's POV]**

I dont want to be hooked to Ryuzaki anymore. Sometimes, I just want to die.

_*** Light slides the blade down his skin and watches as his flesh gives out a red blood. Not waking Ryuzaki, he wipes off the blood and closes up the knife. This is what he thought was happiness.***_

**[L's POV]**

I wake up and look at Light. His percentage of being Kira has gone down highly. I wake Light up and I tell him that He now only has a 25% chance of being KIra. Instead of his eyes lighting up, he nods and I can see the sorrow and saddness in the carmel eyed cutie. Light gets up and I unchain us. I walk down the stairs and get some gummy bears. Light sits down and reads the paper. Matsuda walks in and covers me with hugs. I hiss and throw him off. Matsuda looks terrified and he hidesin his emo corner. Light is just staring at me, terror in his eyes. How could I do that? Scare someone so much as to look at me with fear of being hurt? I am a monster deep inside I tell myself. No wonder Light has looked so depressed lately. I walk up the stairs and slam the door shut. I need to me keeped away from anyone. I dont deserve to have Light as a friend. Why do I always mess things up? I am a horrible monster. Hurting all in sight, never holding back my hatered and despair.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry if a little short. Looks like Light is inflicting self-harm. * Dodges books being thrown at be angry yaoi fans* Sorry i will have them kissing in a chapter or so! **


	8. Chapter 8

**OK so I am going to stop this fanfic for a while and I am going to make a new one, then finish it and start back up on this one! So sorry! PLease read my other stories!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I know I have not updated this in like, forever, but please don't hate me! Please be ready for fluff, fluff, and more fluff! I shall make you fluff fans happy. Or at least I hope so. Please read and review. Love you all. **

**Chapter 9: Please forgive me **

**[L's POV]**

How could I do that? Scare Light so much that he would have fear in his eyes? I am a monster. A monster like, in one of those video games Light shows me. Scary. I wonder how I became so abusive. Even Matsuda stops covering me in hugs. I need to stop. Stop this madness. It is even starting to scare me. I wonder if Light could forgive me for scaring him and the rest of the task force. I walk down the stairs and see Watari speaking to Light.

'L's cat ears are taking a large affect now. Mood swings and things like that. He does not mean to do these things. He needs a vacation. No where special, just somewhere to relax a bit. He needs it. It's not healthy for him to be working this hard, his body will let out. I have arranged that you guys relax at a spa for a 3 weeks. Please tell L this. As you know nekos are fragile. You need to make sure he is safe from harm, and recently, that has not been happening. He has been hospitalized 2 times in one year from your lack of protection. If you can't keep him safe, then I don't think he could take much more of his job. Please keep him safe. 'Watari says.

My ears fold down at the thought of Light not protecting me. We were simply co-workers. He does not need to protect me, I am not weak.

A vacation does sound nice though. Maybe, I could confess my love for him there. It is a possibility.

**~February, the month of the spa~ **

**[Light's POV]**

I hope L knows that he never meant to hurt anyone. These cat ears of his are causing trouble for him. Now I want to help him. Help him repress his cat ear side. Maybe that way, I could show that I love him. We hop in a car with our bags and blankets and Watari drives us to a spa. We get out and a nice looking old lady greets us. We walk in with our bags and she gives us our room keys. It is a traditional Japanese style spa. Our kimonos, bathing supplies and towels are set out on our beds. It's the same room, but it doesn't matter. A blue kimono is set out on L's bed and a red set out on mine. It looks so nice. It is late, so we sleep. The next day we go out and join the festival. It was awesome. L looked like he was having so much fun. Tonight, L picks up his bath soaps he is in his towel. Only his towel.

"I am taking a bath Light-kun, you are welcome to join me if you want" L says.

I feel a slight blush come along and I quickly nod. I strip and put my towel on, and almost forget to grab my soap. I walk out and see L at the edge, dipping his toe in the water. He looked like an angel. The moon was perfect. His tail swishes back and forth.

"Hello Light-kun. I see you want to join me." He says.

I quickly nod and his towel falls off. I nearly have a nose bleed. He slides in the water and sighs.

"It's so nice in here" he sighs.

I take my towel off and step in to. He was right. It was so nice. L scotches over to me and I am blushing uncontrollably.

"Light-kun, your family is dead. I know. You don't have to feel like you are alone, because my family is to. I know how it feels, it hurts." L says.

I feel like I want to cry. I rub my wrists and L does something out of the ordinary. He grabs my wrists, and looks. I try to pull away, but he just sits there.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF! WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID? I CANT BELIVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO YOURSELF! I CARED ABOUT YOU, AND THEN YOU GO OFF WILLY NILLY CUTTING YOURSELF!" He yells.

I can feel tears streaming down my face and his hands clenched around my wrists.

"How could you? I know it's not your fault, but why? Kira did this. He killed your family, blame him, not yourself. I don't want the person I care about the most, hurting their selves." Says.

L pulls me into and I cry on his shoulder. I had no idea he cared about me. I had no idea that he had no family. I will never cut myself again. It was a stupid thing to do. Today was the day. The day of my confession.

**[L's POV]**

I am so worried about Light. I should have payed more attention to him. He deserves it. I don't care if people hate it. I love him more than anything. I want to keep him safe. I want him to love me.

"L. I need to tell you something. L I like you. Not like a friend, but someone I love. I know you could never love me back. I am not good enough for you. I love you more than anything." Light says.

I hug him even tighter. I loved him back.

**[Light's POV]**

I told him. I finally told him. I look down and hide my eyes in my bangs. L cups his hand around my chin and forces me to look up.

"Light. I love you. You are the Light in my world. You are perfect for me. You are perfect the way you are, you don't need to change yourself for me. I love you back." L says.

I look into his eyes. Normally, they have no emotion, but now they are full of emotion. He gives out a faint smile. He does something abnormal. He kisses my lips. His lips are soft and sweet and taste of cake. I kiss back. My tongue slides across his teeth, begging for entrance. He refuses and I kiss him harder, making both of us let out a moan. I slide my tongue into his mouth and he moans. This was great. His breath was sweet and he tasted amazing. We soon part, because we both need to breath. L lets out a whimper. He was so cute. This will be fun.


End file.
